hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alex007X
Archives * Talks archive of 2011 * Talks archive of 2012 Potential Plagiarism Issue Hey Alex: I've noticed a potential plagiarism/copyright issue. I was looking at the Run For Your Life walkthrough, and after a little bit of searching, I found the exact same guide, word-for-word, posted prior to the one here, as a user-generated guide over at Prima Games. The user who created it over at Prima Games is hashemi_1_3, and the user that created it here is OllyBongo. Of course because usernames can be varied it cannot be entirely confirmed, but since the walkthrough includes "Run For Your Life" in the very first line, we can assume it was copy and pasted. Best regards, - Khrodes :Hey Alex: :I think I would be foolish to pass up an opportunity to become more involved with the community. It has been a fun experience thus far, and it has been exciting to contribute. I would happily accept your nomination. I look forward to seeing how it plays out. :Best regards, :Khrodes (talk) 22:49, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Copyright/Plagiarism Hey Alex: While going through some articles, I found that our At the Gates/Walkthrough page is an exact copy of this guide on GameFAQs. It was lasted modified mid 2003, and our page was added 10 years later. - Khrodes (talk) 23:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, while I have your attention, could you please rename/move MarkIII to Mark III? The original Mark III page was a redirect to Mark Parchezzi III. - Khrodes (talk) 23:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Sigh Heya Alex. After contemplating on this for a long, long, long time, I have decided that I am simply no longer the right person to be the bureaucrat of this wiki. I have been absent for too long and cannot keep up with the changes in the franchise anymore - in fact, I haven't even bought, played or watched Hitman: Absolution yet. I guess this is just no longer my place. To make things even worse, Kaloneous has also decided to be un-adminned, seeing as he has to deal with his personal life and has little time to spare. Therefore, I have decided to make you the new bureaucrat - I cannot think of anyone more fit to lead the community. I will be writing my farewell blog, as well as Kal's, later today or tomorrow, but I just felt I should let you know personally. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:11, April 10, 2013 (UTC) : Very well. I will, once again, remain as bureaucrat - albeit as slightly disfunctional one. I will try to get back to editing sometime in the near future, in hopes of becoming more than "the woman you go to when you need something but who is never actually active on the wiki." If there is anything you need, just leave a message on my talk - I'll get a notification and will be able to answer it within a day. So yeah, I guess things will just... go on as usual. Good luck and happy editing! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 07:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) My Apologies I'm sorry, my friend...... I didn't know that copying was against the policies. Well, I'll not repeat it again and will work on my own version. PS: Forgive me, I'm a 12 year old ICAHQAgent47 (talk) 17:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC) About ICAHQAgent47 ICAHQAgent47's account has been disabled. I'm his friend. He asked me to come here. I left a message for you at his wall. Check out my main activities! Please read these all. It is my main works. I created many things, and revamped a few articles including Agent 47! It is me Altaïr Skywalker 47 Pages Created * Tommy Clemenza (Tom the tailor) * Anthony Fizano Category Pages Created *Category:Revolvers Talk Pages Created * File talk:IMG_20130425_011443.jpg Templates Created *Template:User Infobox *Template:UserZPisces *Template:UserIndia *Template:UserHC47Cleared *Template:UserHSACleared *Template:UserHCCleared *Template:UserHBMClearedPC *Template:UserHACleared360 *Template:Userboxtop *Template:Userboxbottom *Hitman Wiki:Autoconfirmed users Pages Revised/Expanded *Victoria *Father Emilio Vittorio *Lei Ling *Mrs. Sinistra *Blackwater Park (mission) *Agent 47 *Andrew Chiseler Cheers! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 14:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Please Respond [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 05:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Project 8 - Plotting & Scheming I have become a part of the Jorrvaskr's Project 8 as an editor alongside you. I have revamped the plot section of Hitman: Silent Assassin! Please tell that to Nesty for me as she was the main one who set up the Jorrvaskr mission! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 04:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :RE: Please note that the vandal I mentioned did not just only removed content. He harrased Jpx400 by calling him an Idiot. Please verify that too (he actually said: there is no description available as the last one who midified this page didn't know, PS: he was an idiot). You should have charged him 2 months with that too (If the rules are aligned). [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 07:41, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: About the Vandals Sorry, I didn't know that there were two vandals as I was in a rush to report it to Nes and officially declare it as my first detected vandal (see my userpage :). Anyway, thanks for notifying me. P.S: Is it true that Nes was the one who started rebuilding this wiki? I've heard it but I still need to verify it [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 04:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I've heard it. That's all. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 12:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::As I said, I just cleared a doubt, she is also a bureaucrat in the AC wiki, and I followed her talk page here, and I read your letter stating that it was. And I just wanted to clarify it. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 05:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) My Userboxes Hello Alex Double-O-Seven-X!, listen, can you add my user pages listed below to the userboxes page? For some reason, the Editor does not respond when switched to source code The userboxes are: *Template:UserZPisces *Template:UserIndia *Template:UserHC47Cleared *Template:UserHSACleared *Template:UserHCCleared *Template:UserHBMClearedPC *Template:UserHACleared360 Cheers! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 17:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC)` :Thanks. I'm sure it'll be help. I'll upload more shortly. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 14:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article Alex, I've seen the featured article in the main page many times. Why is Diana dominating the space while there are other articles to reach there? If given the chance, I can prove to you that I'll make even more featured articles and use the coding from the AC wiki, to randomly change the featured pages on the main page each time you visit it. If your answer is yes, I'll put three steps. Step 1: Make more featured articles by revamping them (currently, there are many issues, check my blog for more details) Editors: Myself, are you in? Step 2: Take the coding from the AC wiki (I'll do that), and change it's articles' names and info to the articles' names and info in this wiki. Step 3: Implement the modified coding on this wiki (I'll send you a txt file containing the coding via Dropbox) If your answer is no, well, what can I say? Good Luck! May the force be with you. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 11:44, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I believe Vatsa himself coded in the AC wiki, howeverm I'll have to create more featured articles to be included in the template. However, I'll copy the coding. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 05:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but I've published the template with the coding. Sorry for not going according to the plan. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 06:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Featured Editors I'm sorry if it is wrong, but I'm thinking that it's been more than a month since Jpx400 and Sledgehammerx holds their places of featured editors of the month. So shouldn't we be removing that notice? [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 11:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) James Bond From your name, I think that you're a fan of James Bond (Alex'007'X), then, why don't you go and start contributing at The James Bond Wiki? [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 11:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) FA Sorry for not going with the plan, but I've established the coding here. Maybe of my impatience. Sorry. Check it out either at the template page or at the main page. We currently have only three featured articles; I'll list them below 1) Agent 47 2) Diana Burnwood (Vatsa's description unchanged; added quote]] 3) Victoria We have to set up a voting page for users to nominate featured articles once that much editors are available. Good luck. May the force be with you. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 06:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Featured Article Template Thanks, but I didn't see any problem on the main page apart from the template only featuring Victoria; and not Diana or 47. I made many edits through my PC and iPad. I really also had to refer the coding in the AC wiki closely. However, since you said that Voting was not possible with the existing community we have now, I'll just prepare a coding and keep it with me. Ciao! May the Force be with you. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 11:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Bug Hey 007, I guess you appreciate the template gift I gave you in your userpage. However, When I try to access the page for the second time in this Wiki, I get a message telling me that it has a permission error and for some reason, I automatically become logged out every time I try to access it. Can you tell me what's wrong with MediaWiki? Or is it a bug? [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 10:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Vandal 2 Once upon a time, there was an who vandalised the page of the deadliest assassin in the world, our dear Agent 47. Check his vandalism to ensure. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 13:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandal Please block that vandal I reported. Anyways, I've found another anon. I forgot to copy the IP, but you can see it http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_47?diff=39585&oldid=39546 here. He undid it himself however, and I think that he'll do it again. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 16:15, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Talk I think it is about time you and I had one of our lovely talks again. Much to discuss, after all. :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 08:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Can I join? It is thrilling to talk to two admins! Ignore if my childish behaviour troubles you, because I am. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 11:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::No, you cannot join. Seeing as part of the talk actually is about you, that would not be very professional. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::About me? I'm surprised because I'm not famous in any wikis and I intent to lurk about in wikis. Anyways, I'll be in the AC IRC. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 13:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hello! Good to see you again. Nes has returned and is asking for a chat. If you haven't noticed. Bye. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 09:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello? Alex? Where are you? Haven't seen you in a while.... [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 01:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Alex. First of all its an honor to talk to you. I actually wanted an article to be created, and i would have created it if I had enough intel. The Article is about all the awards and nominations recieved by the Hitman series. If you could entrust some people with the duty, who might have the intel, or someone who can create this article, I would be highly obliged. Yours sincerely Assassin 47 Assassin 47 (talk) 15:23, August 3, 2013 (UTC)assassin47x24/7x Hi there I noticed that IAGO didn't have a page on this wiki so I created one . The formatting is primitive so I suggest a re-vamp from someone more savvy and I've missed a buyer from the membership list (older woman, disliked by Novikov) as I couldn't find her name.